Rainbow Girl
by PukaSaotome13
Summary: Basado en la cancion "Rainbow Girl" Una carta de los sextillizos hacia una gran fan
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Girl

 _Basado en la canción "Rainbow Girl", los derechos tanto de la canción como del anime no son mios…_

* * *

Estuvimos encerrados durante mucho tiempo, atrapados en un monton de cajas color marron, pero llegaste tu y cuando nos viste tus ojos mostraban realmente curiosidad y amor. Te veias realmente feliz…

¡Pero solo somos unos chicos de dos dimensiones! ¡Nunca podremos decirte cuanto te queremos, cuanto te amamos! ¡Solo nos comunicamos por frases programadas!

—¡Aun así los amo!— le gritabas a tu madre entre lagrimas cuando intentaba quitarte de tu computadora y rompía nuestros primeros posters

¡Qué coraje nos daba! Aun así, nos seguiste queriendo, nos idolatrabas y nosotros a ti.

¡Mas aun asi, queríamos sentir tu piel de porcelana! ¡Ver en persona tu linda sonrisa!...

Nos llevabas a todas partes, eramos solo TU y YO, comprabas nuestros posters, nuestros discos con todas las temporadas de nuestra serie, no parabas de reir, gracias a nosotros, en verdad te amábamos.

¡Pero aun asi solo eramos unos chicos de dos dimensiones!

—¡Ellos son reales! ¡ellos me aman y yo a ellos!— te escuchábamos discutircon una de tus amigas, ella solo sacudia la cabeza, ¡Tu nos amabas!

Induciste a tus amigas a este vicio, veian capítulos y capítulos, risa tras risa… pero llego el capitulo final y lloraron, lloraste como nunca

¡Te gritábamos que no lloraras! ¡Golpeabamos la pantalla! Pero aun asi, lo seguiste haciendo. Tu amor por nosotros siguió creciendo, nos dibujabas, escribías sobre nosotros, eras el amor de nuestra vida. ¡Aun asi nos amabas! ¡Aun siendo irreales! ¡Tu galería estaba llena de nosotros! Ibas y venias, comprando mas cosas sobre nosotros.

—Este domingo me vestiré como Karamatsu— le enseñabas la foto a tus amigas, ellas solo gritaban de emoción.

¡Eras nuestro orgullo!

Ya habían pasado unos 5 meses ¡5 meses juntos! ¡Te amábamos! Nunca nos habías mentido o engañado… pero no todo es color rosa

—Deberias de verlo, te lo recomiendo, es mucho mejor que ese arcoíris que tanto admiras— te decía una de tus amigas burlonamente

—Claro, claro… ¿Estas segura que es mucho mejor? — le preguntabas a lo que ella solo asentía entusiasmada, no sabíamos que nuestra hora estaba llegando

Un día llegaste, cargada de posters y discos, saltabas de emoción; " _Tal vez compro de nuevo nuestras temporadas"_ pensábamos… ¡Que inocentes eramos!

Empezaste a instalar el disco. ¡Esos no eramos nosotros! Tenia otro nombre diferente, habíamos salido de tu vida, ya que ya llevabas como 20 capitulos en unas horas, había llegado nuestro final. Repentinamente empezaste a perder el interés por nosotros seis.

—¡Me súper encanto! ¡Tenias toda la razón! Los sextillizos no se comparan con el guapo Ranma— te escuchábamos hablar por teléfono, estabas mas que entusiasmada, nos habías cambiado

Golpeabamos con fuerza la pantalla, ¡¿Por qué nos cambiaste?! ¡Habias dicho que eramos solo tu y yo!

Repentinamente arrancaste toda tu colección de posters nuestros, los arrancabas con fuerza, enojándote por la triple cinta que le habías puesto, despues y frente a nuestros ojos, empezaste a colgar retratos de él, a poner posters de todo el elenco, a redecorar tu habitación.

¿Y que podíamos hacer nosotros? ¡Solo éramos chicos de dos dimensiones!

Ya no eras la misma, toda tu eras otra persona distinta. Con cierto desagrado nos empezaste a retirar de tu habitación, encerrándonos en esa caja color marron, tu colección de sudaderas las habías echado en una bolsa color negro y la guaradabas bajo tu cama, aguardando para regalarlas

¡No queríamos desaparecer de tu vida! Pero esa ya era tu decisión. Habias terminado al día siguiente, nos subiste al atico y para siempre nos dejaste ahí, arrumbados.

Aun asi, ¡Te lo agradecemos! Queremos decirle como nos sentimos, que estamos agradecidos de haberte conocido, perdón por soñar mas de lo que era debido, pero ¡Solo somos unos chicosde dos dimensiones! Queriamos sentir un poco de felicidad en el mundo exterior.

Pero por favor recuerda que estamos agradecidos de que nos amaramos.

Despues de que subieras nuestras pesadas cajas encendiste tu computador, dispuesta a ver otro capitulo de él, pero lo que viste te conmovió y empezaste a derramar lagrimas.

Frente a ti se veía un fondo de pantalla donde estábamos nosotros seis, despidiéndonos y debajo de nuestra fotografía había un letrero que decía esto:

" _ **Siempre te recordaremos, con cariño para nuestra rainbow Girl"**_

 _Atte.:_ Tus sextillizos favoritos


	2. Chapter 2: Los años pasan

**Rainbow Girl**

 **Después de tanto tiempo**

 _Tanto la canción como el anime no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo porque me apasiona._

* * *

No se cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Tal vez dias, tal vez horas o meses. Aun asi, estamos aqui, encerrados de nuevo en estas cajas marrón, apolvados y arrinconados. Nos mentiste, habías jurado que siempre nos amarias, que nunca nos dejarías, Mentiste, todo eso era mentira, pero aún así, algo dentro de nosotros te perdonó, y aquí estamos, recordando todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, soñando con poder ver tu sonrisa, escuchar tu dulce voz...

-Mami... Qué son esas cajas?- Escuchamos una voz infantil, ¿Acaso eres tu? No lo creemos, nuestras esperanzas murieron... pero aun asi, esa vocecita juguetona nos despierta del "largo" sueño.

-No lo se amor... hace mucho que no limpio este lugar, y cuando lo hago, solo muevo las cajas... ¿Vemos que hay ahí?- ¿Pero de quién es esa voz? No logramos reconocerla, tanto las voces como los pasos se escuchan mas y mas cerca, ¿Acaso llevamos mas de lo que creemos? Sentimos como nos elevan fragilidad.

-No se que es lo se encuentre adentro, pero pase lo que pase, mantengan la calma- Avisa la voz mayor, para despues proceder a desempolvar la caja, leyendo algo que hace mucho nos escribió ella

 **-No abrir en caso de que sea una emergencia, es un tesoro que sólo yo y los fans de ellos lo entenderan, si esto cae en manos equivocadas, me veré obligada a arrancarte las entrañas con tal de que no te burles de ellos... Atte.: Su fiel** \- la mujer solto un breve suspiro algo agitado, algo dentro de esa mujer se prendió, con avidez y delicadeza empezó a abrir las polvorientas cajas, donde nos encontrábamos dormidos, por fin vimos la luz, por la pudimos ver... era identica a ti, solo que con algunas facciones diferentes, acaso ella era...

Algo dentro de ella la hizo recordar algo, empezo a sonreir y a soltar algunas lágrimas, con mucho cuidado nos fue sacando de esas cajas... !Que bien se siente salir y respirar aire fresco¡ Los niños que se encontraban nos empezaron a tocar con suavidad, recorriendo con sus manitas y sus ojitos...

-Mami, hace mucho nos contaste sobre tus caricaturas favoritas... ¿Ellos son tus favoritas de favoritas verdad?- uno de los infantes te hizo la pregunta, ¿Acaso tu eras ella? ¿Pues cuanto tiempo habia pasado?

-si mi niño... ellos fueron mis favoritos de favoritos escribi muchas historias sobre ellos, los dibujaba a todas horas... siempre han sido mis favoritos...- !ERAS TU¡ Nos alegramos mucho, habias crecido... habías formado una familia... !Caray¡ Habia pasado mucho tiempo...

Toda la tarde se la pasaron desdoblando nuestros pósters, riendo con las pocas historias que habias imprimido, estábamos mas que contentos...

De nuevo vieron toda nuestra serie, tus hijos estaban mas que emocionados, sus ojos estaban igual que el primer dia que nos viste... pronto agarraron nuestros pósters y los empezaron a pegar por toda la casa, se veían realmente felices, te miramos de reojo, con gran aprecio acariciabas uno de nuestros posters, sonreías melancólicamente, empezaste a soltar algunas lagrimas ¿Que acaso en esta edad de madurez se sueltan tantas lagrimas?

De la noche a la mañana tus hijos eran unos "matsu de corazon", veian, releian, dibujaban, escribian sobre nosotros, y al igual que tu, tus pequeños inducieron a sus amigos y amigas a este mundo tan colorido.

-Mis niños... les tengo una grata sorpresa- murmuraste mientras arrastrabas contigo una gran bolsa negra, apolvada por igual como nosotros...

-¿Pero que es?!Anda mami dinos ya¡- los niños saltaban curoseando y examinando la bolsa, tuviste que deterlos, puesto que ya la iban a abrir

-Promentanme una cosa ¿Si?- te bajaste hasta su altura, los pequeños asintieron- estos regalitos son algo muy preciado, los tengo desde hace mucho guardados... son un tesoro mas que valioso, jamas lo vendi o lo regale...-

De entre las apolvadas bolsas negras, pudimos notar como poco a poco ibas sacando cada una de nuestras sudaderas, los niños saltaban de emocion, con gran alegria se ponian nuestras sudaderas, midiendose cada una, que por lo visto les quedaban muy grandes... los veias con ilusion, de nuevo se te escapaban algunas lagrimas, de entre todas las sudaderas elegiste la que mas te gusto: La sudadera de Ichimatsu, que por lo visto te quedaba mejor...

* * *

Han pasado varios años, los hemos visto crecer... tanto tu como ellos, nunca nos abandonaron, ya nunca nos metieron en esas cajas color marron, y aunque la ilusion por nosotros disminuyo en ellos, jamas disminuyo en ti... juntos crecimos y juntos nos vamos... pasaron malos ratos, lo sabiamos, pero siempre estuvimos con ustedes, sin importar como o cuando, estuvimos con ustedes, y, aunque, fueramos solamente de dos dimensiones, fuimos formando parte de su vida.

Tus hijos ahora se han mudado con su familia, te quedas ahi, en la gran casa en la que compartiste tus mejore y peores momentos, ahora estas "sola", pero debes recordar, que nosotros siempre estaremos ahi para lo que necesites, nos miras de reojo, sonries melancolicamente, tomas uno de nuestros aviejados posters y te duermes...

Tu sonrisa es unica, aun asi si ya eres una viejita, dormitas placidamente, sonriendo aun...

Pasa un rato, otro mas y no despiertas... tus respiraciones se acortan lentamente, pero aun no dejas tu linda sonrisa, tus respiraciones... ya no hay respiraciones, ya no queda nada mas de ti... haz... muerto...

¿Por que? ¿Por que te fuiste? Nos quedamos viendo como se llevan tu cuerpo, como te entierran... como... como, te vas yendo de esta vida, nosotros seremos eternos... ¿Pero tu? Soltamos algunas lagrimas ¿Porque somos de dos dimensiones?

* * *

-Papi... ¿Estas eran las cosas de la abuela?- una linda niña pregunta subitamente, acariciando el poster tan arrugado y empolvado por los años

-Si mi niña... tambien fueron de nosotros...- tu hijo le sonrie de medio lado, descolgando los posters y las demas cosas de tu antiguo cuarto- Y ahora seran tuyas...-

La pequeña empieza a saltar, el la induce a este mundo tan colorido, ¿Se volvio una tradicion?. Para entonces, tu nieta se vuelve una "matsu de corazon"

-Una carta de mi madre...- tu hijo no se habia dado cuenta de la carta que escribiste hace ya un año y medio, la desdobla cuidadosamente, la empieza a leer...

 _ **"Carta de una gran fan para mis sextillizos favoritos:**_

 _ **Queridos Matsuno, les tengo un aprecio increible, desde que los conoci por primera vez me dieron buena espina, me ilusione tanto, me daban tanta alegria, los amaba y se que ustedes a mi...**_

 _ **Pero, por lo que vieron hace mucho, los abandone por un buen tiempo, me dolio mas de lo que creen, porque, a pesar de todo, siempre estuvieron junto a mi, apoyandome con cada una de sus payasadas; Siempre los tuve en mi corazon; hasta hace unos años nos volvimos a encontrar, induci a mis hijos, puesto que no queria que fueran olvidados, con gran anhelo espero que mis hijos tambien le cuenten a sus hijos sobre ustedes, que lo hagan con tanta alebocia, con tanta esperanza... como yo a su edad.**_

 ** _Desgraciadamente todos tenemos un punto de partida y uno de salida, mi vida en este mundo a termiando, pero, me voy con un buen sabor de boca, los conoci y gracias a ustedes supe lo que era la hermandad, la verdadera comedia y sobre todo: EL GRAN APOYO QUE LOS UNOS A LOS OTROS SE TIENEN._**

 ** _Y ahora, sin mas, me despido de mis husbandos, mis amigos, mi todo... gracias por las grandes risas que me causaron... muchas gracias_**

 ** _Atte.: una gran fan_**

 ** _Pd: Hijos mios, si tiran las cosas de los matsus les jalare los pies en la noche jajajaja"_**

Acabada de leer la carta, nos sonrio y con lagrimas en sus ojos y entre susurros repetia la siguiente frase:

 _"Gracias por darle a mi madre una vida llena de alegria... les prometo que nunca los van a olvidar, o si no... mi madre vendra a jalarme los pies jajaja"_

Sonreiamos, soltamos muchas lagrimas, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ya te habia llegado la hora, nos recordaste, nos despediste de una manera tan hermosa, tan linda, tan... no hayamos palabras para esto...

Y a ti querida lectora o lector, que lees este raro fic, te queremos desear una linda vida, llena de risas, llena de mucho _"Muscle, muscle" "Hustle, hustle"._ Se que tambien nos vas a recordar, se que tambien nos vas a amar, aunque no veas la serie, aunque la descontinues, sea como sea, siempre estaremos ahi, apoyandote en todo.

Te queremos desear, por parte de la escritora y por parte de nosotros, una excelente vida, recuerda que siempre va a haber un minimo de esperanza, no importa cual dificultad estes atravesando, siempre habra un minimo de esperanza...

Por que, a pesar de ser chicos de dos dimensiones, siempre estaremos ahi, solo para ti :D

De los sextillizos para nuestra _rainbow Girl o para nuestro Rainbow Boy xD_

* * *

 **By: Puka-chan**


End file.
